Naruto: Dovahkiin
by Nuclear-Hurricane
Summary: What if Naruto wasn't just the holder of the Kyuubi? What if his blood line traveled far back to the time of the Dovahkiin? Watch as he grows into something different...


-(Just after Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto)-

It was raining when the 3rd Hokage found baby Naruto in his father's arms who had only moments ago sealed the nine-tailed demon into him. The Hokage looked down in sadness, "Why Minato… didn't you let me do the sealing instead," he murmured tears dripped down his aged cheeks and mixing with the rain and dirt.

- (10 years later. 10th October) -

Rain was pouring down as Naruto was running away from a mob holding mostly blunt weapons screaming for blood some even going so far as to calling him "Demon brat" and "Fox spawn" . He had turned down into an alleyway and run into a dead end when there was a primal roar and he and the mob saw a black winged shape falling from the sky. A sudden flash of lightning illuminated the shape revealing to all there what it was.

'That is a dragon like in the stories but what is it doing here in the Elemental Countries so far from the Province of Skyrim, it doesn't make sense,' thought Naruto, worried for the safety of the civilians who were standing where it was going to fall.

"Run you fools or you will be squashed," Naruto yelled at them through the rain - it shocking most of them into moving and dragging the rest away, some of them of them thinking 'why is the demon brat concerned about our safety? Could that really be a 10 year old boy keeping the beast at bay?' Naruto was about to follow them when the dragon crashed down, blocking the alleyway and the only way out.

'CRAP, CRAP, CRAP this is not good' Naruto was internally screaming. As Naruto started moving towards it the skin seemed to break away some of it burning to ash as the dragon lost its corporal form and disintegrated–leaving only bones and some scales- showing the dragon was dead, then a mist resembling a wide, hazy spiral started flowing towards Naruto who was now freaked out. When the mysterious mist first touched him he felt all faint and dizzy as his mind processed memories that weren't his and a new power suddenly coursed through his veins; he looked at the remain body and shook with fear as he realized what he needed to do. Naruto looked up into the skies and knew just who he was.

He was Dovahkiin. Naruto felt something build up within his throat, he opened his mouth and Bellowed

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSS!" the sides of the buildings above were immediately destroyed; Naruto had to run and take cover under the bones of the Dragon. When the falling debris subsided he looked around and noticed some bones looked very loose and there was some scales lying around as well. Naruto - being extremely careful - [use small dashes] moved towards both items and picked them up, he then moved out from under the dragon making his way towards the main street where he saw the 3rd Hokage with several Anbu -as Naruto had found out from the old man himself when he was six what they were-

The Hokage looked Worried.

"Naruto what happened? Where did that Dragon come from? Are you hurt? What was that shout I heard and what are those things you are carrying?" Naruto, being asked so many questions and with all energy his energy being used in the Thu'um, collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, the ANBU moved over to him and picked him up and started moving him towards the hospital where he was treated for extreme Chakra depletion.

- (2 years later, Naruto is taking the test to Graduate from the academy) –

Naruto walked into the classroom full of potential Genins and opted for a seat at the back of the class. Today he wore his dragon bone sword on his back, black ANBU pants and a long sleeved Turtleneck with the dragon scales as chain mail underneath. Seeing as he was the first one in apart from Iruka who was looking at him like he had grown another head. Naruto decided to stop all questions from his sensei.

"Wasn't it you who told us that a ninja's best tool was deception and that using it was one of the greatest strategies against a new opponent?" Naruto leaned back in the chair and rested against the wall with his sword, whom he had dubbed "Dragon-Bane" beside him. After ten minutes, Shikamaru and Choji walked into the room sitting on either side of Naruto. Neither of them were surprised by Naruto's appearance; as they knew Naruto's true ability as they had also hid their skills to stop everyone knowing their true ability.

After 20 minutes everyone was in the classroom looking at Iruka for their written test to be given out, when everyone had a paper in front of them Iruka started to say "Right you have one…"

"Excuse me Sensei but my paper has Genjutsu on it" [new line]

Everyone was now looking at Naruto, who only rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Ok Naruto, come give me it and take this one" sighed Iruka, signalling that the test had now begun. After five minutes Naruto was resting his head, covering his paper feigning sleep, but to Iruka it was obvious was listening to everyone else to see how they were doing.

After one hour was up they all handed their papers to Iruka who then led them out into the training ground where they were going to practice their Shuriken and Kunai skills then hand to hand combat against Iruka or Mizuki. When it was Naruto's turn he purposely hit only what he needed to pass that portion of the exam but when it was Taijutsu and his opponent was Mizuki he wasn't going to hold back at all.

When he got into the ring and was told that he had to last for at least one minute he chuckled and looked towards Iruka

"One minute in a real fight and Mizuki would be on the floor with dragon-bane through his heart. But I will let you hold it Iruka and I will only seek to incapacitate Mizuki." To say Mizuki was angry would be like saying the 3rd Hokage wasn't a Pervert. He was out for blood. Naruto walked over and whispered into Iruka's ear "be careful, this is heavy and I don't want you letting on about it ok?" Iruka only nodded. Naruto walked back into his part of the ring and closed his eyes "Come and have a go if you're think you're fast enough Mizuki-_sensei!_" challenged Naruto in a mocking tone.

As soon as the bell went off Mizuki disappeared and started running around Naruto in circles. Naruto started looking around worried,

"_Oh no where did he go…"_he called out sarcastically

"There he is!" he lashed out with his left fist hitting Mizuki's shoulder spinning him. He brought his right leg up and connected it with his jaw. As he was about to touch the ground, Naruto spun around and lashed out with his left leg in an arc and caught Mizuki in the back as he shot out of the ring. Naruto stood then walked calmly out of the ring over to him and picked him up then moved him over to Iruka swapping him for his sword.

"Sorry about that Iruka but I guess he really didn't see me coming, neh?" stated Naruto, as he started feeling the gazes on the back of his head he turned and glared at those who hated him and gave winks and smiles to those he liked

"You guys shouldn't stare it upsets my tenant (after Naruto had listened in on the 3rd talking with kakashi when he was 11 and overheard the fact that he was the 9 tails jinchuriki he told everyone) and we all know what happens when he is upset…" Naruto grinned evilly while licking dragon-bane with a maniacal glint in his eye. Everyone either looked down or away from Naruto straight away.

"That's better" Naruto's gaze turned sad then was replaced with impassiveness as he walked to a lone tree where he sat down and looked over his sword to check for any marks or dull edges, a shadow loomed over him. He sighed knowing who it was. He looked up and gave the best smile he could muster

"Hey Sasuke-Teme, what do you want?"

Sasuke sneered "Dobe, what is that sword made of?"

This made Naruto smile for real, "would you like to know Sasuke? Because I can show you if you want, with the edge of my blade on your neck" Sasuke shivered but lashed out and snatched the blade but as soon as he tried to walk with it he felt a bone chilling sensation seeping from the sword. There was a dark chuckle from Naruto's throat,

"I see you now know why I was so lax with you." With that Naruto walked over and punched Sasuke in the gut as he took the sword from him. By then Iruka had moved over and stopped Naruto from doing anything else to the injured boy. "You're lucky you have a baby-sitter Sasuke-Chan or I would have finished you…." He left the threat hanging as he walked into the class with everyone following after him.

When everyone was seated and Sasuke had stopped glaring at Naruto, Iruka spoke.

"In order to pass you have to be able to perform the basic three and one of the survival five (1)." Everyone was being called into the room and tested and some came out brandishing headbands while some were not.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka called him into the room.

"Right Naruto now that I have you alone the Hokage has agreed that you are ready to face the challenges but you to perform the shadow clone and 2 of the survival five." Naruto gaped at Iruka in shock before composing himself and performing 2 sets of hand seals separately and called out "**Water condensation Jutsu**" and "**Earth pit Jutsu**" "Ok that's them and now for the shadow clone jutsu" Naruto then shouted out **"Shadow clone jutsu"**and four perfect Clones appeared beside him.

"Congratulations Naruto you have graduated this year's exam" Iruka then removed his Headband just like he promised Naruto when he was 9 years old and passed it to the newly appointed Genin.

"Just like we promised each other, eh Naruto-Nee-san."

- (Later that night at the Ramen stand)-

"Hey everyone I passed the test I'm now a Genin" Naruto exclaimed cheers came from some civilians (who had started to take a liking towards Naruto as he had calmed down and mad a public apology to the people he played pranks on) and the Stand owners. "Tonight I'm treating everyone to some ramen" Naruto said after everyone went quiet then it erupted again into cheers while Naruto walked over and gave enough money for everyone to have one free ramen. "Ahh" Naruto grinned after finishing his 3rd bowl.

"That's me for the ni…." "HUARGHHHHHHHH" like 2 years ago that same primal roar was there but stronger and it was swirling around overhead. Naruto disappeared from sight and before they knew it there was nothing but darkness with a clone of Naruto.

"Do not panic. As of now I am trying to kill the dragon that is attacking. If I die then I will transport you into the Hokage Monument." It kept repeating until it flickered and shone brightly. When they opened their eyes they were in the Monument.

- (Meanwhile with Naruto and Alduin)-

"You really think you can beat me Dovahkiin," His voice shattered windows and sent tremors along the ground. Naruto was fighting against his will to not run away so in desperation he did what he thought would help and shouted at the Alduin!

"FUS!" the force shot Naruto back and made Alduin flinch. He snarled at Naruto, "How dare you shout at me. You're lucky you piqued my interest," Alduin shot up into the sky and flew away.

The fight had been brief and Naruto's chakra was practically non-existent, but he was relieved at the outcome. Naruto collapsed onto the ground, convulsing in pain as his chakra coils was being forced to grow by the Kyuubi.

Most of Konoha arrived at the stand to see Naruto convulsing on the ground in pain. "Naruto what's wrong?" Iruka cried as he rushed over to check on him. Naruto managed to stutter out a reply before passing out "I..I'm s.s. ."


End file.
